Tutoring Problems
by stillworkingonit
Summary: Ever had a really bad tutoring experence? Well it's nothing compared to what Lily's about to go through. When she has to help sirius with transfiguration, lets just say things are about to get...   birdy?
1. And so it begins

**Okay autor note time. Please feel free to critsize my work but don't be mean about it.**

**Now on to the disclamer: I own nothing but the paper, pencil, and computer to which i worte the story.(actully, i don't even own the paper, pencil, and computer. Sad ,I know.now on to what you've all been waiting for...**

**...story time!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tutoring Problems, Chapter 1.

"Where is he?" Lily asked herself, yet agian. This red haired, green eyed beauty had been asking herself that same question for what seemed like every 5 seconds for the last hour.'Why me? Why do they always pick me?' She thought to herself.

**Flashback**

_"Miss Evans, could you see me after class?" Asked professor McGonagall (well not so much as asked but demanded her)._

_"Sure, Professor" replied Lily._

_After class Lily approach the teacher's desk with a wry air. Every time a teacher asked her to see her it was always the same story, some "poor" student would need some extra help with this subject or that but in reality the teachers had tried every other tactic to get them to clam down and study and it seemed that lily had the magic touch. Now standing in front of McGonagall's desk Lily could only imagine which little bundle of joy she was about to get._

_"You wanted to see me Professor?" asked Lily._

_"Yes, it's about helping another student," she said with just a hint of reluctence, as if remembering what happened to the last tutor he had. "He needs quite a bit of help. I know we teachers seem to always pick on you but you're one our best student and this one need all the help he can get. And besides I already told him that you had excepted the job." She said giving me a look that clearly said ' try and object and see what happens.'_

_"It's alright professor I don't mind helping out" Lily said with defeat lacing her voice. She gave up without even thinking about it now. "Who is this kid anyway?"_

_"Sirius Black"_

_Lily's jaw dropped. 'No way. Can't do it. Not gonna happen.' That was all that would run through Lily's mind at that moment. Not that she would say any of that to her Professor. "Well um… I'll just go and… um… and find him now. Goodbye Professor."_

**End flashback**

After finding Black (thankfully Potter was no where to be seen) and finally getting him to meet her in the transfiguration room, she left to try and figure out a way to get through this with out killing the each other. "If he's not here in 5 minutes I'm going to…" Lily said to herself once again.

"Calm down Lily flower. I'm here, no need to worry that pretty little head of yours. Yours truly has arrived." Said a voice from behind her.

Lily turned around and saw the owner of the voice. Sirius Black running down the hall towards her. The sun was coming down at angle that seemed to high light every strand of his black hair. When he finally came to a stop in front of her, she found his deep gray eyes staring down into her hers. He was at least a head taller then her, with a muscular figure. He was currently giving Lily he award winning smile that would have had any other girl melting into his arms then and there, but alas it was completely lost on this practical red head.

"About time Black, I was just about to leave."

"Awe… come on Lily you know any girl, and a few choice men, would kill to be in your position right now."

"Yeah but I'm not one of them. As I said before I would rather go on a date with the giant squid then be here with you."

"Well that could be arranged if you're into that sort of thing."

"Stuff it, Black."

"Oh, clam down little Miss Prissy. No need to get worked up about it."

"Just come on, we have a lot to do before we go to dinner"

She turned and headed into the classroom. She had already moved some of the desk to give them more space (and less things for Sirius to hit and cause damage to, which was bound to happen considering who is was.)

"Now, one question before we begin. Why did you ask for my help and not just ask one of your friends. And," Putting up a hand when he tried to object. "Before you say anything I know for a fact that I'm the last person you want and this has been proven on may of an occasion."

"Well you're one to beat around the bush aren't you?" he asked with a smile. "Let's just say that none of them are as good a teacher as you, huh?"

"Okay, now I know you're up to something cause I know you hate it when I try to tell you how to do something." Lily said. She was getting pretty aggravated. "Let me guess, James sent you here to try and get me to go out with him or to try and find out someway to sweep me off my feet and fall madly in love with him."

"Dang, you're good. Moony was right when he said this wouldn't work out well." Concluded Sirius with a shrug.

"I know, James tried to do the same thing in third year, except he had Remus do the dirty work. I had him riding into the middle of transfiguration on a white stallion, all the while trying to sing a love ballad. Oh Merlin, the look on his face when he realized who's class he just interrupted. I believe he won the most detentions that year." Reminisced Lily.

"Oh, now I remember that. You know I think he actually got about 3 dates after that incident." Remarked Sirius. "You know he actually is a nice guy. I mean he may not be prince charming when it comes to some things but the man is pretty damn close to it. And he has changed over the years, though for the better I'm not quite sure."

"I know Sirius, I just can't believe it is all. He hasn't picked on Snape at all so far. Well actually that's stretching it a bit but not as much as before." Lily said thoughtfully.

"Then why wont you give him a chance?"

"Cause I hate to lose." Mumbled a thoughtful Lily.

"What?" asked Sirius.

"Oh, never mind. We should probably get started if we don't want to miss dinner. So McGonagall said you needed help with transfiguring objects into animals, I think." Said Lily getting back to business.

"Yeah that's it." Answered Sirius. He was still trying to figure out Lily comment from before. She thought he hadn't heard her but he did. 'How would getting together with James mean losing something?' thought Sirius. He was still thinking this when Lily was showing him how to do the spell.

"Okay, now you try it." Said Lily, snapping Sirius out of his thoughts.

"Sure, no problem." Said Sirius. He stood in the middle of the classroom and flicked his wand. He sent the spell towards a chair and the results where less then satisfying. He was trying to change the chair in to an owl but ended up with a chair covered in feathers and a pair of wings.

"Well, it was a nice try, I guess." Stated Lily. "We'll try again, but this time concentrate more on the owl you want to make instead of changing it." Advised Lily.

"Sure, no problem." Replied Sirius, his thoughts still elsewhere. He was about to cast the spell; when the door flew open, causing Sirius to aim at the wrong thing. Now he was able to change the object into an owl, it just wasn't the chair. Sitting where Lily used to be was a black owl with pricing green eyes.

"Sirius, there you are I was looking all over for you. Do you know where Lily is?" asked Remus from the doorway. "Sirius did you hear me?"

Sirius wasn't looking at Remus. He was looking at the owl. "Uh oh, this can't be good." He said. "Lily please tell me that's not you."

The owl suddenly sprang up and flew towards Sirius at an alarming speed. The owl started pecking and clawing at Sirius's face. "Owe, not the face, anything but the face." Screamed Sirius. The owl suddenly jerked back and seemed to think about what to do next. The owl suddenly dived down towards Sirius. This time just a little -more like a lot- more south then his face.

"Okay, you can attack the face just don't hurt the little one." Screamed Sirius, all the while running around the classroom in circles.

"Sirius I know you have problems with animals but can you put that thing in a cage and tell me where Lily is. McGonagall's looking for her." Said Remus. He was trying not to laugh at his friend's antics.

"Remus help me!" yelled Sirius.

Remus just sighed and conjured up a cage in front of the owl. It didn't even have time to slow down; it just crashed into the bars.

"Now tell me where Lily is, Sirius." Said Remus, as he walked over to pick up the cage.

"Well if I'm right which I usually am." Said Sirius as he walked over to an eye rolling Remus and the owl. "You're now holding her in a cage."

"Sirius stop lying. I need to know now, cause McGonagall is throwing a fit because the head boy and girl are suppose to be at the prefect meeting right now." Said Remus, getting angry "And I don't have time for one of your silly little pranks."

"I'm not joking. We were practicing that new transfiguration spell and when you opened the door I kind of turned and aimed at the wrong thing and I think I hit lily with it instead."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Uh oh! Looks like someone gonna be in some trouble...**

**Now point out any mistakes and/or grammer problems! I need the help! And now the part that I've been waiting for...**

**...reveiw time!**


	2. a plan, well sorta

**i own nothing but my very active imagnation and even then that's not a good thing**

---------------------------------------------------

"You… you… you what?" stuttered Remus. 'This was not the time for Sirius to be pulling a prank and he knows it. He is not holding the very person I'm was supposed to bring back to McGonagall, in a CAGE! This was not happening.' This was all that was running through Remus' head. But by the look of sheer terror on Sirius face he knew something was up. "Pease tell me you're joking."

"Wish I could but since you are now in position of said head girl not my problem anymore, so I'll just be going now." Replied Sirius while backing up towards the door.

"Oh no you don't. You aren't going anywhere until you help me figure out a way to reverse this, got it! Now since you cause this, you can fix it."

"Yeah, um… slight problem with the plan, I forget what spell I used and um I think I messed up on the whole thing anyway. So we have a slight problem." Said Sirius, who was now cowering under a very 'Lily like' glare form Remus.

'Hello, did you forget about the girl in the cage here? Great now I'm now going to be an owl for the rest of me life. Again just great.' Thought Lily, who was now watching this whole thing like it was the newest movie.

"Okay clam down Remus and stop giving me that look. I'll try the spell again and see what happens. Okay?" asked Sirius with a sheepish grin.

"No Sirius, not okay. Knowing your ability with spells you might make it worse"

"Hey I'll let you know I'm in the top of the class, thank you very much."

Remus just gave Sirius a look that said ' yeah and I'm not a werewolf'.

"Okay so I'm in the top half of my classes, he he."

"Yeah, okay, just give it a go." Sighed Remus.

"Sure, here we go. Get ready Lily to be back to normal." Said Sirius as he stood before Lily. He said the counter spell (which he had to ask Remus) and nothing happened. He turned to Remus with a confused look and said, "Maybe you should try it instead."

"Fine." breathed Remus. He took his turn and still nothing happened.

"What the…" said Sirius. "I would have thought you could do it but…"

"Sirius what exactly did you say when cast the spell?"

"I'm not quite sure," Replied Sirius, but with the look that Remus was giving him, he instantly added "but that doesn't mean we can't fix this."

'Why dose this always happen to me?' Thought Lily. 'If I ever get out of this I swear that Sirius will never have children.'

"Oh, for the love of Merlin, Sirius, James is going to kill us when he finds out what happened."

"No, you mean if he finds out what happened to Lily. He never has to know."

"No, Sirius he will find out and he will kill you for it"

Suddenly Lily stared to squawking and rattling the cage to gain their attention. 'No. There is absolutely no reason for James needing to know about this.' Was what Lily was trying to say but all that came out was a series of squawks and tweets.

"What is it Lily?" asked Remus, turning towards Lily on the desk he put her on to cast the spell.

"I don't think she wants us to tell James and personally I agree with the bird." Stated Sirius.

'Never thought I would ever do this but I agree with him' thought Lily. But she only squawked and nodded in agreement with Sirius.

"I'm sorry Lily but we have to tell him. He might know something that could reverse this. You know as well as do that he's one of the best at transfiguration, next to you of course." Remus said in response to Lily's glare. How Lily could be an owl and still be able to give her famous glare, he would never know and probably never want to.

"I'm telling you Remus, James never has to know about this. I mean come on do you actually think that he would notice if she's not around for a little bit?" Asked Sirius.

"Oh really Sirius, do you actually believe the James wont notice Lily's absence. How exactly do you plan to hide the fact that you've turned the love of his life into an owl? Huh, any bright ideas Einstein?"

"Well first off my names not Einstein and second of all I plan to tell James the truth."

"Oh really"

"Yeah I plan to tell him that Lily has taken a leave of absence to get better cause she's gone a bit owl-y."

"Yeah, Sirius that might work, but in case you forget they share a dorm room, don't you think he'll notice if she's not there?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that part. Well we could always just say she's in the hospital wing with some deadly and contagious disease, that always seems to work." Shrugged an overly confident Sirius.

"Oh, yeah. That'll work out well. Like James wont try and go see her anyway. Come Sirius use that noggin of yours for once to get out of this mess, instead of into it." Replied Remus with a sarcastic tone.

"Hang on, isn't James' birthday in 3 days?" asked Sirius.

"Yeah. It is, but what dose that have to… oh no. Please tell me that you're not thinking what I think you're thinking." Asked Remus worriedly.

"What I'm thinking is that we were just passing through Hogsmeade, when we noticed this lovely present for him." stated Sirius in a board tone.

"Oh no. I knew you were going to say that." Groaned Remus.

"If you knew, then why did you ask?" asked Sirius.

"Oh this is going to end badly I just know it, it always dose." Remus whispered to himself.

"Come on, lets get Lily cleaned up and fed that way she'll be a bit more corporative." Said Sirius as he started to leave the room.

------------------------------------------------------

**now on to the best time of my life...**

**reveiw time!!! now just press the button and i'll get you a cookie**


	3. too close

**i think we can correctly assume that i own nothing.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily will you quit it already. This may be the only way to make sure James wont find out what happened and you're not getting out of this." Whispered Sirius aggressively.

Lily had been fed, cleaned and was now in a bigger cage then before but that still didn't mean she was happy about this. 'How about you try being turned into and owl and given to your worse enemy who happens to be in love with you and see how you feel about it, huh? Then we'll see who's complaining.' thought Lily.

"Sirius, I am telling you that James won't fall for this." Repeated Remus. This had become his mantra after hearing Sirius' plan.

"Oh, and why not?" asked Sirius for what felt like the millionth time that night.

"Lily's gone on a safari and won't be back for at least a month maybe more. Yeah I see how James could fall for that." Replied Remus in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey you never know she might have actually done that."

Remus just looked at Sirius like he had grown another head or turned a very strange color blue. "Anyway Sirius I think we just have to tell James the truth." 

"Do I need to tell you why that would be a very bad idea, _again_?" asked Sirius yet again.

"Oh, incase you forget what happens when her best friends start to ask questions? Do you realize how much trouble we'll be in if anyone finds out about this?" asked Remus. "We could be kicked out of school or worse we could be sent to Azkaban. Oh for the love of magic, we're so doomed."

" Oh clam down Remus. Everybody knows that's Kelsey isn't the smartest tool in the box. And if she starts to get to nosey we'll just send you to distract her."

"What did she something about… hey wait a minute that won't solve anything."

"Well, it will get you to stop annoying me about this plan and it will also get you a girlfriend. So yeah it would solve quite a few problems." Replied Sirius as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sirius I am now begging you to please tell James the truth!" pleaded Remus.

By this point the duo had reached the Griffendoor common room and were just about to head up to their dorm room to think of another plan, when they heard…

"Hey, Moony, Padfoot! There you guys are. I've been looking everywhere for you guys." said an out off breath James Potter.

"Uh oh." They whispered together as they turned around to face James.

"Have you seen Lily anywhere? I've been looking everywhere but I can't find her and frankly I'm getting a bit worried." Said a slightly disheveled James.

"uh…" started Remus but before he could get any further, Lily decided to make her presences known.

"Hello, what's this?" Asked James as he tried to look behind Sirius. "Was that an owl I heard?"

"Oh no it was just… um… me, I have a bit of an cough, see **cough, cough** nothing to worry about though."

"Sirius I know an owl when I hear one now let me take a look at him." Replied James in a rather tired tone as though he had been through this before. Reluctantly Sirius brought Lily out from behind him and placed her on the table in the common room, and took a seat in one of the red chairs by the fireplace.

"Hey aren't you a pretty thing?" cooed James. "Whoa never seen that color of eyes on an owl. Where did you find him?"

Lily stated squeaking up a storm when he referred to herself as a guy. 'Well I never! Even if I'm owl, you can clearly see I'm a girl.' Squeaked an irritated Lily.

"Um, James, the owl is a girl and she's kind of sensitive about being called a Guy." Said Remus tentatively.

"Oh okay. Sorry little one." James said, apologizing to the owl. "Didn't mean to upset you."

"Hey James?"

"Yeah Sirius."

"Happy birthday!" said Sirius as he thrust the owl into his arms. Remus was currently banging his head against the wall at Sirius' stupidity and James was just plain confused.

"Sirius my birthday isn't for another 3 days and usually you forget to give me a present until an hour before the party and then you scramble around your room for something to re-gift, and that's if you're lucky. Any other time I'd have to wait till the next month for a gift." Stated James in a very concerned voice. "Are you okay?"

"What do you mean I…I mean of course I'm okay. Can't a guy get his best mate a gift without getting the third degree around here? I just wanted to give you your gift before… Lily will you just shut up?!" yelled Sirius at a now stunned Lily, who had started to object around the time Sirius called her a gift.

"Sirius, mate just clam down and give me the… wait, did you just call it Lily?" asked James. Now he was even more confused hen ever by his friend's antics.

'No he called he called me Alfonso. Of course he called me Lily! What else would he call me? And I'm not and it!' thought lily. She was still a little disturbed about being James' "birthday present".

"Please don't call her it James?" asked Sirius, as if reading lily's mind. "And yes that's her name. I think it fits considering that she won't shut up and seems to have a stick up her feathered behind."

"Hey be nice to the owl and watch what you say." Intervened Remus, who was starting to worry about the death glare Sirius was getting from both Lily and James. "You never know when the actual Lily will happen to _be around_."

"Oh yes of course." said Sirius catching on to his friends drift.

"And yes James this is Sirius birthday gift to you. And be happy about it, it was ether the owl or a pet duck." Stated Remus as if everything were perfectly natural, and not about to go down the drain.

"I still say we should have gotten him the duck. I mean who doesn't like ducks, and their less annoying then this thing here." Sirius said while poking a finger through the cage's bars. Let's just say that wasn't the smartest thing to do with Lily still in there. Next thing any one knew Sirius was jumping away screaming "bloody murder" and some other very colorful langue.

"Sirius stop yelling, there are little kids in here." James yelled at his buffoon of a friend. Turning to Remus he said "I think I'll go to the owlery and…"

"NO!" screamed Remus and Sirius. "Um… I mean… that…" stumbled Sirius at his bemused friend.

"What Sirius is so audacity trying to say is that, why don't you take her to your room. That way she can get to know you and you won't have to worry about her trying to fly off the first chance she get, huh?" Questioned Remus.

"Um, okay," said James slowly. He was currently questioning his friend's sanity. "I'll go put her in my room now, but if you see Lily, please tell her that McGonagall's looking for her."

"Sure, James, no problem." Replied Remus. He waited until James was all the up the stairs before letting out the breath he had been holding.

"Well that was close." Said Sirius.

"Too close" answered Remus

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**and on to my favorite part the reveiws. so push that little buttion and make me happy,please. i'll give you a cookie.**


	4. Getting to know you

'Not good, not good.' Was all Lily could think of, as James walked up the stairs towards his room. 'Oh for the love of Merlin's socks, how do I end up in these situations?'

They were almost to the door when a horrible thought hit Lily like curse. 'He shares a room with three other people. Two of them happen to be the ones who got me in this mess, and the other one has no idea. And they have to change in there.' This was the thought that did her in. she nearly died of a heart attack right then and there.

"Here we are Lily, home sweet home." Said James as he opened the door. At first glance it looked like any other dormitory room at a boarding school, but with a few notable differences. Sure with their clothes throw everywhere, books lying open and half eaten food stuffed under the bed, it could pass as a normal dorm, if not for the moving posters and pictures, a couple of brooms floating in the corner, and the cauldron with the smelly green goop in it (thought it could probably pass as an science experiment gone wrong.)

"I thought I told Sirius to move that already." Said James, to himself. "Moony and Padfoot are up to some thing, and I don't know what it is. Now that itself is unusual but now Lily's missing and… okay she might just be avoiding me again but she usually shows up around now to yell at me, or something."

And as if just realizing that there was no one in the room other then an owl-flied Lily, he looked down at the cage still In his hand and said "and I've been talking to an owl this whole time. Lily's right I have gone completely bonkers."

'No duh.' She thought.

"Well I guess you do remind me of her a little. You both have these amazing green eyes and you both are easy to talk to. Well the latter is probably cause you can't talk back but still."

All this was said as James looked around the room for the perfect place for Lily (well at lease a space that was not covered in cloths, papers, or books, but Lily doesn't really need to know that.) "Now where to put you. Can't put you but the window, to cold. Can't put you near the door with out fear of Sirius. He'll probably forget your there and come barreling in and knock your cage over; oh here I'll put you by my bed. Please excuse the mess I keep telling them to clean up but they won't listen and why am I explaining this all to an owl?"

'And you think I know the answer?'

"Oh well. You probably want to hear about this girl you're named after?"

'No i don't'

"Well she's in my year and is at the top of every class. As you can tell she is really smart. She has long red hair. She's actully the only girl I've ever seen with that color hair in my life. She doesn't seem to know how amazing she is. She always seems to out to prove she's the best or that she can do anything. It can get pretty annoying but i gotta love her driving sprit. And her eyes. Oh Merlin, her eyes are amazing! They're this startling green color, not much different then yours actully. Her eyes seem to hold all the answers to life yet they don't want to let anyone in and she..." He kinda juct let his sentence drift off after that.

'And... and what! You can't just leave it at and! My gawd, what is the matter with this world coming to. I actully care what James... i mean Potter thinks. Great not only am I an owl, but I've completly lost my mind as well.'

"You must be hungry. I'm not sure if they fed you but..."James said looking around the room for something to offer the bird. "I think I could find something or conjure up some mice for you."

'Please no i can't take the mice again!' Thought Lily as she shook her feathered head.

"What? Don't like mice?" Asked James after noticeing Lily's strange reaction to the comment."Well you're one strange Bird, I'll give you that. But what am i suppose to feed you then?"

'Um how about something that doesn't involve the food to actully be alive when you give it to them.'

"Um, how about I let you out so you can look around the room, so long as you don't try to escape out the window or the door. You okay with that?"

'Okay, fine.' Lily thought while shacking her head in agreement.

"Good, now out you come." Said James, while opening up the cage door.

Lily hopped out and begain to look around the room with a bit of distane. 'The least they could do was pick they're underwear and socks' she thought while eyeing the red pair with the brooms flying around them that were lying right beside her feet-claws. the room looked alot like hers except a lot more dirty. 'Bloody-hell I used to have the same poster in my room. Wait that is my poster. How the hell did he get that.' she thought as the faces of the Falmouth Falcons stared back at her.

"Hey I see you found my poster. Yeah tell no one about this 'couse if people learned that I supported them, there would be hell to pay. It was actully Lily who first brought yhem to my attention. She actully threw the poster at me in a fit of rage after I said the day they win a match is the day I eat Sirius' underwear. Turns out that I was to have underwear de jour that night. Boy the look on her face when she came to rub it in my face. Even then I thought she was the most beautiful thing ever. Yeah so if anyone ask I'm strickly a Kenmare Kestrels fan." Said James as contiuned to look around the room for something to give the owl to eat.

'Wow that's kinda sweet. Wait, what am I thinging? Oh for the love of Merlin's wand, I am so bloodly doomed.'


End file.
